New Life, Old Death
by BubblyAmi ships DoctorRiver
Summary: Melinda and Jim finally get what they have been trying for at last! But a new "ghost" comes and everything Melinda seems to know gets turned upside down. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Melinda Gordon sat down next to her husband on the couch.  
"Rough ghost?" Jim asked her kissing her.  
Melinda didn't answer. Jim was starting to get worried. She was pale and wasn't blinking that much.  
"Mel Melinda what's wrong?"  
"I we me I" She gasped trying to get her words straight  
"Mel are you ok?" Jim asked her  
"Better than ok. I think Uhm I'm been late for maybe 3 weeks right?" She started  
"So I took one of those pregnancy test thingies and Jim we are going to have a baby!!!" Melinda said looking at Jim to see what he would say. Jim was in total shock  
"Melinda that is great! We have been trying for 1 month now! This is the greatest news I could have" He said kissing her. Melinda smiled she had tears in her eyes.  
"Jim what if the baby comes out like me? What if I end up like my mother?" She asked him. Jim sighed and pulled Melinda into his lap.  
"Melinda if our baby comes out like us he or she will be greatly loved and will have the greatest teacher to show him or her the ropes! Your mother was selfish the way she led you t believe you were all alone. You're not your mother you sweet and caring and always willing to help others so don't even fret about that." Jim said kissing her neck. Melinda smiled.  
"You always know what to say to make me fell better" She said.  
"That's my job as your husband and best friend" He answered kissing her hand and rubbing her stomach.  
"We have too much to do Jim. We have to convert the guest room into a nursery we have to get clothes and safety proof the house and" Melinda was starting to rant when an icy chill went through her. She gasped and turned around  
"What is it? A ghost?" Jim asked her.  
"Yeah it's a girl a teenager maybe. She seems shy. Jim can you" But before she could finish her sentence Jim kissed her lips softly  
" I'm already know I am going to go and fix you something to eat"  
Melinda smiled as her husband walked away he always knew how to take care of her and he always knew what she wanted sometimes before she even knew what she wanted!  
*man I love him with my heart and soul* Melinda thought. But then she was then hit with a sudden cold breeze and she remembered the ghost in the room.  
"I know you are there! Let me help you"  
"No one can help me Melinda" A voice said faintly.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I'M NOT DEAD" the girl yelled appearing to Melinda for the first time. She was looked to be in her early 20's.  
"Ok then let me help you were is your body?"  
Melinda looked closely at the girl. She had dark brown curly hair, hazel eyes and a thin nose.  
*Looks like me a little*  
"You have to help me Melinda you have to save me before it is too late!" The girls sounded terriferd.  
"Too late? What is going on?" Melinda asked confused.  
"Before he kills me! He wants both of us dead! Take out what he knows he cant stop!" The girl said looking at Melinda  
"Who?" Melinda almost yelled.  
"Our father" The girl yelled before she twitched and let out a loud scream and then she was gone.  
"I have a sister?" Melinda asked as tears sprang to her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda trudged into kitchen her eyes and cheeks soaked with tears. Jim looked up from his pasta and pulled his wife into his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I have a sister! She is out there some where dying! Jim she said out father is trying to kill both of us"

Jim was in shock he hugged his wife closer to his body.

"Maybe she thought you were someone else?"

"No Jim! She knew my name and she looks like me"

"Then we have to find out about her don't we?"

Melinda smiled at her loving husband.

"Of course we do. But I think I should eat first. I have a really strong craving for Pasta with watermelon ooo and peanut butter" she went over to the fridge and started pulling stuff out.

"Easy Mel let me finish with the pasta"

Melinda sighed and sat down at the table and watched her husband finish their meal. Her mind wondered to the new girl claiming to be her sister.

"Mel earth to Melinda" Jim said waving his hand in front of his wife face trying to get her attention for the last 5 minutes.

"Huh? What?"

"I said dinner is ready"

Melinda looked and smiled as her stomach growled.

"Ok then let's eat"

She smiled and they both sat down.

"So Mel if it's a girl I like the name Bertha" Jim said looking at her with amusement.

"Bertha?" Melinda said laughing.

"Oh or Walton for a boy" Jim said laughing.  
Melinda laughed remember one of their first dates when they were talking about names for kids

"I like Rachel and Dillen for girls and Gavin and Jasper for boys"

"Melinda I never figured you as a girl that likes the name Jasper and Dillen"

"Ok mister smart guy what names do you like?" Melinda asked rising her eyebrow and smiling at her husband who was smiling at her.

"I like Jim Jr for a boy and I like Miranda for a girl"  
Melinda smiled and began eating her food.

*So what do you like my little one? Miranda, Rachel, Dillon if you are a girl or Jasper, Gavin and Jim Jr if you are a boy?* Melinda thought to her self. The happy couple ate and talked to each other through out there dinner.

"Jim?"

"Yeah Mel?"  
They were on the couch watching Charmed Melinda was snuggled into Jim's arms.

"I'm scared no not scared I am unsure about this girl. I mean is she dead? Does she know what she is talking about and if so who is she? Is she my mother child or my father's child?"  
Jim turned Melinda's head around so that she was facing him.

"Who ever she is you will find out and I will be there to help you through every thing! That is just how much I love you Mel"  
Melinda smiled as she felt tears well her in her eyes she turned around and kissed her husband softly. He kissed her back his hands roaming her body and then landing on her stomach.

'I think it's a girl" He said after a while.

"Why?"

"Well I hope it is a girl"

"Aw Jim you big softie! I thought you would have wanted a boy so you could throw around the old pig skin and show him how to fix stuff you know boy stuff" Melinda said as she laughed. Jim smiled

"Yeah a boy would be nice but I really want a girl you know another Melinda running around would be great"

Melinda smiled and looked back at the TV watching the Halliwell sister kick some demon ass. She soon felt her eyes drop and she soon fell into a fitful sleep. She was walking down a hospital hallway in a white lacey night gown. Her hair was flowing behind her. She looked around when she heard a whimper.

"Hello?" She called

"MELINDA HELP ME" A female voice screamed to her.  
Melinda ran to the voice as she ran it was like the hallway was getting longer making it seem like she would never find the source of the wailing. She finally reached the door and opened it. Inside was a women giving breath then all of a sudden Melinda was that women she was giving birth. Jim was there and so was her mom and so was Delia.

"Come on Mel you can do it"

"No no I cant" she whimpered. But she still pushed and strained and then she screamed as the baby left her body. The baby's cries filled the room but Melinda still screamed in pain.

"Wait oh mu goodness there is another baby."

"Wow Jim twins" Delia said as she cried. Finally the second baby came out. Melinda calmed down the pain gone and she breathed heavily.

"Your daughters are just fine." The doc said handing one baby to a women and the other Melinda. That was when things started to change. Melinda was watching and it wasn't her that was giving birth it was her mother and it wasn't Jim holding her hand it was her father. Delia wasn't anywhere in sight it was just a doctor the strange women and a couple nurses.

"Where are you going with my baby" Melinda's mother cried as the another man came and placed a mask over Melinda's mother face. Soon her mother was knocked out. Her father picked up the little baby.  
"Hello Melinda"

"MELINDA YOU HAVE TO HELP ME YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME" With those words Melinda was thrown out of the dream and she was being started in the face by the ghost that looked so much like her. Melinda blinked and blinked she was still on the couch Jim was asleep behind her.

"You're my twin?"

"Yes I'm Melody and you have to help us Melinda" Melody wailed

"What do I have to do? Where are you? Are you sure your not dead?"  
Melody rolled her eyes like Melinda did whenever she grew upset.

"I know I am not dead I keep going back and forth from the coma state I am in to this ghostly plane! I need your help I'm at 's hospital in Virginia you have to came and get me before they find us" Then Melody gave a squeal and was thrown back to her body. Melinda was in shock.

"Jim" she moaned pushing him up. She really needed to be cuddled and told that she was ok.


	3. Chapter 3

__"Melinda baby it's OK" Jim said as he rubbed circles into his wife back as she bent over the toilet throwing up. She weakly nodded and sat up. Leaning into her husbands form.

the storyth on wiAnywho at me rambling!!! ok did anyone watch the season final of Ghost Whisperer????????????? I loved it usually season finales leave me all sad and crap like that but I was actually sort of happy about this one! It was really sweet not counting the freaking part that Melinda is going to die on her due date but she is coming back alive so I guess that is a good thing!! O wow loOOOH everyone this is the next chapter in my ghost whisperer story!!!!! This is the day after the last chapter and they have planned a road trip to Virginia. Ok^

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked already knowing his wife hasn't and wasn't about to change her mind about going to that hospital in Virginia.

"Nope I'm still going with or without you" she said standing up slowly and going over to the sink getting her toothbrush.

"But I would really like it if it was with you and not without" she said quietly like she was about to cry.

"Aw sweetie of course I'll go with you. I was just asking since you know your pregnant and all"  
Melinda smiled at her husband as she brushed her teeth. When she got done she reached out to him he smiled and went over to her. He pulled her into a kiss and she complied surrendering to his soft lips and gentle touch. When he pulled away her eyes were still closed she opened them slowly smiling.

"That was sweet" she touched his face with her small hands

"But I'm still going to that hospital" she said smiling as she skipped into their bedroom and right into her closet.

"I can't get anything past you can I?"

"Nope sure cant" She laughed as she came back out wearing a short knee length blue dress that twirled when she spun. There was buttons going down the front and 2 simple pockets laid at the side by her knees. She brushed her hair into a high ponytail and looked in the mirror. She shook her head moaning and went back in her closet. Jim came out wearing blue jeans with a dark blue t-shirt and sat o the bed watching his wife as she came out wearing blue jean with a green tank top and a white petticoat. She pulled her hair out the ponytail shaking it and then she pulled on green tennis shoes.

"Better"

"Glad come on Mel I have breakfast ready downstairs"  
Melinda was about to say she wasn't hungry when her stomach become a traitor and growled loudly. She closed her mouth blushing and followed Jim downstairs. He glided her over to the table and sat her down. Soon he had her sitting down he put a plate in front of her.

"OOH me likey" she cooed once she saw the omelet sitting in front of her. It was a very cheesy omelet with bacon, peppers, mushrooms and basil. Jim and Melinda sat and ate and talked to each other.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Melinda said as they walked to the car. Jim had their overnight/ weekend bag. Melinda wasn't sure how long it would take for her to find her sister. She slid into the passenger seat and waited for Jim to start the car and drive.

~a while later Virginia~

"Are you sure you know where the hospital is?" Melinda asked for the 6th time staring out the window. Jim was careful with his answer because his very hormonal wife already had already cried about him missing the turn to get off and get Chipotles.

"Yes sweetie and look there is a Chipotles right at the turn off exit" Jim said getting his wife's hand she turned to look at Jim and gave him one of her dazzling smiles.

"I know I'm being a pain but this pain loves you so much" she said as they pulled of the highway and onto the main street and drove until they saw the sign that Melinda was craving most. He stopped the car and they got out she reached for his and they walked inside. By time they got inside the car Melinda was beaming she had a nice burrito with steak, the tomato sauce, a lot of sour cream, cheese and lettuce. Jim had the same thing but had beans and the guacamole. They sat in the car wanting to be alone and ate and talked. They were soon done and started driving were a person inside told them were the hospital was. About 10 minutes later they rolled into a park and walked into the hospital.

"Uhm Hi my name is Melinda Gordon and" Melinda started but stopped when a nurse came right up to her smiling. The nurse was standing in front of Jim and she looked deathly pale and tired but she still smiled.

"Thank god you are finally here" the ghost said in a southern tang.

"So you know were she is?" Melinda asked looking at the ghost. Jim knowing his wife knew a ghost was somewhere near by so he acted like she was talking to him and not to herself.

"Of course Dalin she is down the hall on the left the last door. She has been in and out of it. Come on follow me and bring that man candy of yours!"  
Melinda smiled and followed the nurse getting Jim's hand.

"Oh doll she has been in and out of it talking well rambling really about a twin named Melinda and once seeing you I darn near blew a house off!!! I thought she up and walked off and came back looking healthier than ever!! Oh here we go dallface"  
Melinda smiled at the nurse and turned to the closed door but quickly turned back to the nurse.

"I'm sorry what's your name and is there anything I can do for you?"

The nurse laughed and reached her hand out and cupping Melinda's face and then looked at her stomach smiling.

"My name is Annie. Annie Carlen and no there is nothing you can do for me but you can take care of that little on growing inside of you. She is going to be and do great things for us all of us"

"Wait what do you mean great things?"

"Oh snicklfricks I got to go dollface now take care and take my advice" the nurse then turned and vanished.

"Melinda what was that all about what great things?" Jim asked her quietly. Melinda placed her hands on her stomach and stood there looking at were nurse Carlen was.

"Melinda sweetie? Are you ok? Sweetie?" Jim said waving his hand in front of Melinda she blinked and flashed him a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine."  
Jim looked insure but moved out of the way as his wife walked into the room and gasped. The woman in the bed looked like Melinda like a clone. The woman was sitting up and looking at Melinda with matching big brown hazel eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here" Melody said smiling tears forming in her eyes. Melinda felt tears forming in hers as she felt and instant bond form between her and her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it taking me so long to get these chapters out but my computer has a virus so I have to wait until I go over my grandma's house (which is were I am now) or the library ,which is far from my house, to type stories so once again sorry for the mega long wait!!! Anywho this is at the hospital with Melinda, Jim and Melody. ENJOY**_

"Oh my goodness" Melinda said going over to the women in the bed that looked so much like her that is was crazy.

"Oh Melinda I'm so glad you came I had no chose" Melody started crying.

Melinda went over to the bed and sat down her sister put her head in her lap and Melinda rubbed her hair. She looked at Jim in amazement she had no idea why she went over to her like that. But is seemed to calm Melody down a lot.

"Now calm down and tell me what's going on" Melinda said softly as she petted her twin's hair.

"I….I have been living a couple in Arizona that claimed to be my parents. I never really fit in with them or my so called siblings. I was the black sheep of the family I couldn't fit with the family because they thought I was a freak since I was always "talking to myself" which I wasn't I was talking to sprites. You know the feeling right?"

"Yes I do"

"Anyway they didn't like me and as soon as I turned 18 the basically told me to never to come back their exact words are "If you cant stop this ghost nonsense don't come back here" I didn't go back and then they tell me no they leave a message on my voice saying sorry we aren't your real parents so don't call us anymore and here is all your stuff. So of course I was listening to this as I was driving and I freaked out I was in an accident about 3 weeks ago I awoke from a coma maybe 2 or 3 days ago. But they said it is going to be touch and go well I feel fine now" She was rambling like Melinda did when she was nervous.

"Melody when you came to me as a ghost what was happening?" Melinda asked stroking her sister hair. Jim was sitting in a chair next to Melinda.

"Oh I was flat lining I guess and they kept bringing me back with the shocky thing." She said quietly

"How did you find out about Melinda?" Jim asked.

"When I was in the coma, an elderly woman came to me. She said she was my grandmother and that I had to wake up and not go to the other side. It wasn't my turn to go and that I needed to find my sister, my twin, Melinda Gordon. So I just focused on you and how I could get out of that coma and I just saw you. She told me that we both had the same abilities and that was when I knew how I could reach you" Melody said softy looking into Melinda's eyes.

"Well I'm glad you found me" Melinda said tears in her eyes. Melody smiled at her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Wait who is trying to kill us? I mean I hear you say our father but I'm still confused" Melinda said hoping that what she said wasn't true that her father wasn't trying to kill her.

"A man known as the father, He thinks that people like us are demons or witches or something bad like that and goes around and kills them. After he tortures them" Melody spat. Olivia nodded shocked but yet happy that her father, wherever he was, wasn't trying to kill her.

"So what are we going to do?" Melody said looking up at her sister.

"You are going to come with me and Jim to Grandview and then we will talk to my I mean our mother"

"How could she just give one of us up like that?"

Melinda looked at Jim and sighed. "She didn't give you up she didn't even know she was having twins. After I was born some lady took you and then they put a breathing mask over mom's voice I think something was in that thing to make her forget and they took you away"

Melody looked at Melinda with wide eyes. "So she would have wanted me?"

"Of course she would! Why wouldn't she?"

"So when will we go and see her?"

"When can you get out of here?"

"I free to leave today."

"Then maybe tomorrow. I was planning on going to see her and tell her about the baby anyway"

Melody gasped and touched Melinda's stomach. "Your having a baby?" Melinda nodded and smiled.

"OMG!! Hi baby its your auntie Melody" Melody cooed into Melinda's stomach. Melinda smiled wide and rubbed her sister's hair.

"We should hit the road if we want to get home before dark" Jim said about 10 minutes later.

"Ok. I'll go in the bathroom and change" Melody stood out of the chair and walked to the bathroom with a pair of jeans and a red long sleeved shirt. She came back out with her hair in a pony tail.

"Ready?" Jim said. Both girls nodded and Melinda stood but quickly sat back down holding her head. Jim went over to her quickly so did Melody.

"Sweetie what is it? What happened?"

"It's nothing I just got really dizzy. That's all. I'm ok" She said forcing a smile even though her head was pounding. Jim nodded but he wasn't convinced neither was Melody.

"Come on let's get to the car. You can sleep in the car" Jim said to Melinda who nodded. Soon they were driving back to New York. Melinda laid in the backseat with Melody holding Melinda's head stroking her hair softly as she slept.

"Jim?"

"Yeah Melody?"

"When Melinda was talking about her I mean our mother she seemed so...so I don't know the world for it like she didn't like talking about her you know? What I want to know is why?" Melody asked. Jim sighed.

"Well when Melinda growing up your mother wasn't very supportive with what she could do. Ruth denied having the same abiltity but we soon find out she could and she never told Melinda she led Melinda to belief she was alone in the world." Jim said disgustedly.

"I should have been there for her" Melody said softy. "We should have been there for each other" she added.

"But Melinda did have your grandmother she was a good women from what Melinda told me. She died when Melinda was in high school though" Jim said.

Melody was silent for the rest of the ride until she saw the sign saying New York 20 miles. She leaned over and whispered into her little sister's ear and said "No worries I'm here now. We have each other now and I'm not going to leave you or lie to you" Melinda was wide awake and she started crying.

"Thanks D"

"No problem Mel. I love you"

"I love you too"

"Hey what about me?" Jim called from the front seat.

"Are we going to stop for Red Robin?" Melinda asked sitting up.

"Yeah"

"Then we love you" Melinda and Melody said at the same time. Everyone started laughing. No one saw the same blue Mercedes following them since they left the hospital.

"Prefect two of them" a man said from the car. He laughed and kept following them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**OK! I'm back!!! Hello people! Sorry for taking so long but hey I got school and alooooot of homework!! Soo yep here is the next chapter and the aftermath of Loving you should be easy is coming soon. Sorry to keep saying it but it is taking me a while to get my thoughts together!!!**_

Melinda and Jim arrived at the house with Melody later that night. "So this is our house." Melinda said getting out the car. She was still sleepy but she wanted to hurray and show her sister around.

"Nice" Melody said. She was so tired too. But she didn't to tell Melinda that.

Jim looked at both women in front of him. He could tell they are both tired. "Come on ladies a tour of the house and then bed for both of you"

Melinda smiled at her sister then at her husband. They all walked inside the house and Melinda gave Melody a short tour of their house.

"Weird I had the same bed set at my old house! And I had that vanity mirror when I was a little girl" Melody said after she saw Melinda and Jim's bedroom.

"That is weird. Now this is the guest room that is going to be the babies room soon" Melinda said opening the door. Jim had a bunch of paint sample papers inside the room because they didn't know what color they wanted yet. There was a queen size set that had a matching dresser set to it.

"Thank you so much Melinda"

Melinda looked at her sister smiling and then hugged her tightly. "Your welcome. Now you get some sleep ok?"

"K. Love you Mel. Night Jim"

"Love you too Lynn "

"Night Jim"

"Night Lynn" Jim said hugging Melody he then wrapped is arm around Melinda's waist and they walked out shutting the door behind him and they went inside their bedroom.

Melinda went to her dresser and pulled on her black night gown. Jim was wearing his pajama pants and was sitting on their bed watching his wife. Melinda turned around and looked at him smiling. "Come here Mel" Jim said opening his arms.

Melinda went over to Jim and laid down next to him in the bed. He quickly got her by the wais and snuggled her against him. Melinda giggled and turned to face him in the darkness. "I love you Jim Clancy"

"I love you too Melinda Gordon"

Melinda smiled and snuggled into Jim's build and closed her eyes.

~the next day~

Melinda was in her bed sleeping. Jim was downstairs with Melody making breakfast.

"You got to help me" a small voice said in Melinda's ear.

Melinda snapped her eyes up and looked around. There in front of her was a small girl maybe by the age of 5 or 6. She had chestnut brown hair that went to her waist and her eyes were large and dark hazel. "Sweetie what are you doing here?"

"I have to help the girl"

"What girl? Sweetie do you know what happened to you?"

"Yes I know what happened to me" the girl said sweetly.

"Can you tell me?" Melinda asked sitting up. The little girl smiled brightly and got on the bed. Melinda smiled at the little girl and then thought about how familiar this little girl looked.

"I can't tell you" The girl giggled. "But you know me" she whispered.

Melinda smiled at the girl. "Oh really where from?"

"You just do silly!" the little girl laughed.

Melinda smiled. "Ok so what is it you needed to tell me?"

"You have to watch out for her"

"Who?"

"The baby!" She laughed. Like she had her own little secret that Melinda would find out soon enough. "Powerful little baby! And she is really pretty too!"

"Wait what do you mean powerful?"

"Just like you! She will be able to do what you can and so much more!" the little girl giggled.

Melinda heart was beating very fast at this new information. "What is your name sweetie?"

"Savannah-Michelle Dillon Clancy" the little girl smiled. "Take care of me mommy" then she kissed her cheek and then she vanished.

Melinda then jerked back into reality and realized that she was having a vision. "Savannah-Michelle" she whispered lightly feeling her tummy. Melinda got up and went to Melody. She wasn't in her room but she could hear her and Jim talking downstairs. She smiled and then walked to them. "Good morning" she called as she walked in the kitchen instantly getting hit with the smell of bacon, omelets and sausage.

Jim walked over to her kissed her lips lightly then he kissed her stomach.

Melinda laughed and then hugged Melody. "Guess who I just had a vision of!"

"Who?"

"Savannah-Michelle Dillon Clancy" Melinda answered.

Jim blinked and then gasped. "Wait! Who?"

"Savannah-Michelle Dillon Clancy" Melinda and Melody said at the same time.

"No I heard the name but what?"

"Yes! She came to me in a vision! She wanted me to look after her now! Oh Jim she is so beautiful! Her hair is chestnut born like mine and she has my eyes but your bone structure!" Melinda exclaimed.

"That is so cool" Melody said getting up and lightly touching her stomach. "Hi Savannah-Michelle this is your Auntie Lynn!"

Jim was smiling at them. "So what did she say?"

"She said to watch over her. That she was powerful that she was like me but more powerful and that I had to help her" Melinda said the smiling falling from her face.

"Help her with what? She is less then 3 months old" Jim asked.

The three looked at each other and sat in puzzlement. Suddenly the window bust open and then a car speed away. Melinda and Melody both screamed and jumped.

"Stay here I'll be right back" Jim said pushing Melinda and Melody back and he went to the front room. He came back a couple seconds minutes later holding a brick with a note attached to it. He handed it to Melinda.

"Who would say something like this?" Melinda asked covering her mouth.

"The Father! That crazy guy I was telling you about!" Melody said as she read over Melinda's shoulder.

"What does it say?" Jim asked. He just picked up the brick he didn't open the note.

"Those who are the spawn of the devil will be forced to be expired! Death is what you shall welcome for your sins! Death is what all 3 of you shall welcome. The devil seers and the unborn sinner" Melinda said.

Jim blinked. "Someone threatened you guys and our unborn daughter? This so isn't happening"

"That's what she came to warn me about"

"What?"

"That's what Savannah-Michelle came to tell me! She wanted to prepare me, us for this guy. He is going to try and kill us"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok sorry for the long wait but I have school and all the jazz! Lol luv that saying!! But here we are with the next story!!!! Yeah!!  
Ok I don't own Ghost Whisperer it would be awesome if I did but I don't**_

"So our daughter came to you?" Jim asked confused. He was standing in front of Melinda, who was sitting down at the table eating pancakes, and standing next to Melanie who was eating an apple.

"Yep! She is so pretty! Oh Jim like a little mix of you and me!"Melinda said remembering her little girl.

"But you said that she told you to be careful. Like she was warning you. Do you think she was warning you about the father?" Melanie asked

"Maybe. And I'm going to protect her" Melinda said full of determination  
"We all are" Jim said.

Melanie nodded in agreement. "If you're up to it do you think you could give me a tour of the town?" she asked shyly.

"Of course I can. Jim care to join us?" Melinda asked standing up and taking her plate into the kitchen.

"Sorry but no can do Sweetie. Got to get to work" Jim sighed taking the plate and began washing it. "You two go get dressed then we can all get to town together"

The girls nodded and went upstairs. Melanie went into her room and looked through her unpacked suitcase. She chose a yellow sundress with yellow pumps. She did an up-do. She then went to Melinda's door and knocked.

"Come on in" she sang.

Melanie walked in and smiled. Melinda was wearing the same dress as her but it was green, she had on green pumps and she and she had the same up-do. "Ok this weird" she laughed.

Melinda nodded giggling. "Ready?"

"Let's go sis"

They both walked down to a waiting Jim and then they all walked to the care. They drove to the "Same as it never was antiques"

"Wow!! This town is awesome!" Melanie said as they walked inside the store. "Mel! This store is so cool!" Melanie said.

Melinda smiled and then turned to Jim. She kissed his lips softly and watched him leave. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do this store is awesome!" Melanie said looking around at all items. "Melinda?" she asked.

"Yeah?" She called from the front door. She just turned the sign to open. She went to the storeroom and saw Melanie sitting in her chair with tears in her large hazel eyes. "What's up?"

"What am I going to do? I don't have a job and I don't have anywhere to go!" Melanie said.

"Sweetie! You can stay with me and Jim! And you can have a job here until you find another. Then you can get an apartment in town!"

"Really?"

"Of course you can!"

"I'm sorry for sounding like such a child!" Melanie giggled wiping tears out her eyes. She stood and looked at her twin. It was freaky it was like looking in a mirror.

"It's OK! I'm here for you"

"And I'm here for you!"

"Melinda? Hello?" A voice called.

Melinda smiled. "I'm here Delia! Wait right there!" She got Melanie's hand and rushed into the main room. "TA DA!" She sang. As they walked into the room and stopped in front of Delia.

"OMG! Melinda! What is going on?"

"Oh this is my twin Melanie" Melinda said smiling at the shocked look on Delia's face.

"Hi. I'm Melanie."

"So that is what you were doing yesterday? Getting yourself a twin" Delia teased. "I'm Delia Banks"

Delia and Melanie shook hands and smiled at each other. "Ok so tell me how all this happened."

Melanie looked at Melinda and Melinda nodded at her. "It's OK she knows"

Melanie nodded and both women told Delia what happened and how they came together.

"Ok so you're telling me that there is a man out there killing people like you?"

"Yep" Melinda and Melanie both sighed.

"No worries Mel and Lane. I got your back" Eli said as he came in the room.

"You heard all that?" Melinda asked.

"What can I say I'm rather nosey" He said laughing.

Melinda and Melanie laughed.

"Well as you already heard this is my twin sister Melanie." Melinda said smiling.

Melanie gave Eli a small smile. "Hi"

He smiled at her and kissed her hand. "Nice to meet you"

Melanie giggled and looked at Melinda.

Melinda and Delia shared a look and smiled. This was going to be good.

Outside the store stood a man at 6'2, He was looking into the window at the 4 people inside the window. He was really looking at Melanie and Melinda. They were who he was looking for. They were who he followed for hours on the highway. Now all he had to do was wait for his moment and seize it. He was going to get them.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello mates!!!! Sorry for the long wait but hey I'm busy!!!! jk jk jk!!! I think I'm going to start a new story when I finish this story!!! Maybe a Bones one? Hm idk? Me love Bones!!! I mean who doesn't love Booth?**_

Melinda, Melanie, Delia and Eli were sitting around Melinda's table. Jim was in the kitchen adding the finishing touches to their meal. It was been almost a month since Melinda and Melanie had met and gotten together and everything was fine. Melinda was helping Melanie with everything, getting her life back in order.

"So Mel?" Eli said.

"Yes?" Melinda and Melanie said at the same time. Jim came in with the salad.

"Ok we are going to have give you both nick names because I'm just going to confuse myself" Eli said laughing.

"Yeah. We should give you both nicknames" Delia said.

"OK" Melinda and Melanie said at the same time.

"Ok you two what are your middle names?" Eli asked.

"Melinda Annalisa Gordon"

"Melanie Anna Hillsboro"

"How about Melinda be Mel and Melanie be Anna?"Delia suggested.

"Naw that doesn't fit Melanie's character. She is out there and wild just like Melinda and Mel fits her. So Melanie can be lanie or something like that?" Eli said looking at Melanie.

"I like that Lanie." Melinda said softly as she looked out the window. She felt something odd. Like something was pulling her out to her car. "Do you feel that?" she asked her sister.

Melody turned from Eli and looked to were Melinda was looking. She shook her head no. "Maybe it Savannah-Michelle?"

"Maybe?" Melinda said getting up. She was hopeful it was her daughter and not something else. She walked over to the door. "Jim! I'll be right back." She called as she opened to door and went on the porch.

There sitting on the couch was a girl who maybe around 8 or 9. She had long chestnut brown hair that went to her mid back.

"Savannah-Michelle?" Melinda asked going over to the girl.

She turned and looked at Melinda smiling. "Hey mom" She looked like Melinda a lot but you could still see traces of Jim. "Weird."

"Weird what?" Melinda asked sitting down.

"Oh just how this whole time travel thing works. That all I mean. Crap I can't tell you anything abut the future." Savannah sighed as she sat closer to her mother.

Having a better look Melinda could see that she was older than 8 or 9 she had to be at least 12 or 13. "How old are you?"

"13" Savannah answered proudly. "Ok so I came to once again warn you. I know I came at a younger age but I don't think you really understood what I was warning you about. I already know your going to be careful with me. " she lightly touched Melinda's stomach. "But I'm talking abut this father dude. He is major crazy! So you need to be watchful of him."

Melinda nodded. "Ok Seachell"

Savannah-Michelle laughed softly.

"What?"

"That's what you call me all the time"

Melinda joined her laughter. "Ok so your really here? I mean you're not a vision or anything?"

"Of course I'm really here! I can go back in time. I'm working on going forward!! But so far all I got is a week or two in the future" She sighed.

"Do you think? I mean maybe you could go in and see your dad?" Melinda asked smiling. She knew Jim would freak out if saw Savannah-Michelle.

She smiled and stood. "You sure he won't freak?"

"Oh I hope he will"

"Still the same" Savannah laughed as she followed her mother inside the house.

"JIM?" Melinda shouted.

"At the table." he called back.

"OOH! Auntie Lanie and Uncle Eli are here! So is Auntie Delia!" Savannah-Michelle squealed as she followed her mother into the room.

"Hello everyone. This is someone very special to me... well us" Melinda said. Then she moved aside for Savannah-Michelle could be seen.

"holy mother of god! It's a little Melinda!" Eli said getting up.

Savannah-Michelle and Melinda laughed.

Jim stood and walked over to both of them. "Savannah?"

"Hey daddy" She whispered.

Jim gasped and hugged her tightly. "Hey sweetie"

Savannah smiled when he let her go then she hugged Delia and Eli. She turned to Melody. "I love your hair this way!"

"It changes?" Melody asks when they got done hugging.

"Can't tell you!" Savannah teased as she stood away from her and went back to her mother.

Jim was still staring at her in disbelief. "How is this possible?"

"Time travel" Savannah said smiling.

Suddenly everything turned darker and a figure appeared in front Melinda.

It was man that seemed to be ageless and he had dark brown hair and light green eyes. "Melinda I've been waiting for you!" Then he stabbed her in the stomach with a blade.

Melinda fell to the floor holding her stomach. She watched before her eyes as Savannah vanished before her eyes. "NOO! SAVANNAH!" She screamed as blood seeped through her hands. "Jim! Help me!" she cried.

Jim, Melody, Eli and Delia and surrounded her and started walking around her circles. "she warned you! she warned you!"they sang.

"HELP ME PLEASE! NO NO!" Melinda shouted.

"Mel! Honey wake up your having a bad dream!" Jim's caring face rang through her ears.

She opened her eyes and saw Jim sitting next to her propped up on his elbows. They were in their bed. Melinda was sweating and panting. She felt her stomach and breathed a sigh of relief. She felt tears spring to her eyes. "Oh Jim" she cried.

Jim wrapped her in his arms and held her close to his bare chest. "You're Ok! Mel it was just a bead dream!" he murmed into her hair as he kissed her forehead.

She sobbed into his chest. "No Jim! It was sort of like a vision! I was given it! I don't know from who but that father guy is trying to kill me! He stabbed me in the stomach and.... oh god Jim" she cried.

Jim nodded and held her closer and looked around the dark bedroom. "Want to tell me about it sweetie?"

She nodded and breathed deeply. She then told him her dream.

When she finished talking Jim was deeply concerned for her and their unborn child.

Melinda then felt and icy chill. "Where is Melody?"

"She is still out with Eli"

Melinda got up and put her robe on and she went quickly to Melody's room. Jim was close behind her.

"Mel! What's going on?"

"I think something happened to Melody! I'm not sure what but I just have this really bad feeling." she looked and sighed in relief she didn't forget her phone. She got her cell phone and dialed her sister's cell phone number.

After about 4 rings Melody answered the phone. "I god Melinda I was just about to call you!"

Melinda's heart was beating fast. "Why. What's wrong?"

"Can you come! Please! I'll tell you here" she cried into the phone.

"Where are you?"

"At the hospital"

Melinda's knee's buckled. "I'll be right there Ok?"

"Ok" Melody squeaked.

Melinda hung up the phone and she hurried to her room and she pulled on jeans and a plain t-shirt.

Jim wore the same even though Melinda didn't tell him what was going on he knew by the pained look on his wife's face that it was bad. He followed her outside and settled her in the passenger seat. "Where are we going baby?"

"The Hospital" Melinda choked.

Jim nodded grimly and drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I LOVE WINTER BREAK!!!!! I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING WBUT WRITE THIS DBQ ESSAY FOR APUSH!!!! THAT'S ALL!!!!! AWESOMENESS!!!! So I can write when ever I want either it be at 4am or some other time!!!!! Oh yeah!!!! Lol so on with the story!!!!**_

Melinda was a mess as Jim drove to Mercy hospital. She was so worried about her sister and Eli, She had no idea what was going or why they were in the hospital.

Jim saw his wife's nervousness and got her hand. "Mel, Sweetie calm down. Everything is going to be ok."

Melinda looked at her husband hoping he was right. She knew she had to calm down for her little girls sake. She took a deep breath and stared ahead.

Jim soon pulled into the hospital and they both went to the clerk's desk.

"Aren't you! Oh Melinda hi! I thought you were a patient that was just brought in here! You guys look so much alike."

"Yeah. Ronda that's my twin sister. Long story. Where is she? Is she ok? What happened? Where is Eli?"

Jim gently placed his hands on his wife's back. "Mel breathe"

She nodded and took a breathe again.

"I'm not sure on the details sorry, they are both in the ER"

Melinda felt herself pale. She nodded and forced a smile. "Thanks Ronda" She then got Jim's hand and they quickly went to ER.

Jim as about to ask a nurse where they were but Melinda pulled him down the hall and behind a curtain. "Mel how did you know?"

Melinda moved her shoulders and pulled back the curtain. There sitting on the bed was Melody and Eli. They had cuts and bruises on there face. Eli was wearing a sling on his left hand and Melody had a butterfly band aid on her nose. "What happened?"

Melody's head turned and she smiled. "MELINDA! JIM!"

Melinda and Jim both hugged her. Jim patted Eli on the shoulder and Melinda hugged him. "What happened?" she asked again.

"We were driving back from the playhouse when this deer just came out of now where!" Eli said.

"He moved out of the way so he wouldn't hit the deer but we ran into the metal thing on the side of the road!" Melody said.

Melinda breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god I thought The Father had something to do with this!"

Melody shook her head no. "No I haven't heard anything about him since that brick was thrown through the window"

Melinda nodded. "So can you guys leave?"

"Oh yeah we can" Eli said. "Can you give me a ride home?'

"Sure thing" Jim said.

They all stood up and went to the car. They drove in a silence once they pulled into Eli;s driveway Melody and Eli both got out.

She walked him to the door and then turned to him. "Eli. I had a lot of fun on our date" Melody said.

"Me too" he said smiling at her. "Even the end." He added laughing.

She laughed along with him and then she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

He kissed her back. He pulled away when breathing was needed.

"Bye Eli"

"Bye Melody" Eli called.

She went to the car with a slight blush on her face. She sat down and shut the door.

Melinda turned and looked at her twin with a smile on her lips. "How was it?"

"Wonderful!" Melody said giggling.

Melinda giggled along with her sister. She was just happy she was alive.

~7 months later~  
Melinda got out her car and went inside her store. She was about 8 months pregnant. She was supposed to be on bed rest but she was way to bored. During the past few months Melody had found her and apartment in town and was working with her sister in Same As It Never Where antiques. She waddled into the store and smiled.

"Melinda what are you doing here?" Melody said when she came from the back room caring a basket full of small decorated stones.

"I'm bored!" Melinda whined as she sat down.

"Jim is going to freak if he see's you here" Melody said sitting next to her very pregnant sister.

Melinda didn't answer. She was staring out into the square. "Do you see that?" she asked. She saw a man that she swears she had seen before, he was wearing all black and he seemed to be staring at her and Melody.

"Who?"

"What for the bus to move" Melinda answered. But when the bus moved he was gone. "Never mind." She sighed.

"Ok" She said.

They both sang along to the music that the stereo was playing. The door opened and both girls looked up and smiled.

"Melinda what are you doing here? And hey Melody" Delia said as she bustled in carrying coffee and her bracelets jingling.

'I was bored!" Melinda whined.

"Jim is going to freak if he see's you here" Delia said.

This caused both girls to giggle. Soon the 3 women were talking and having fun. Around 5 Jim came in.

"MELINDA! What are you doing here?" He said his eyes wide.

"Jim! I was bored" she whined as she sat up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry"

"Mel that's not going work. You're in trouble" Jim said hugging her back.

"J...i...M" Melinda said into his neck as she kissed him.

"Fine! But you need to go home right now! The Doctor said bed rest! That means you have to stay home in the bed _resting!_'

Melinda pulled away from him smiling. "Ok. When are you coming home?"

"I should be there about 20 minutes after you get home. I'll bring home some?"

Melinda thought. "Thai!" She said.

"Some Thai food ok?"

"Ok" Melinda pouted she hated having nothing to do. She sighed and then started for the door. "Bye everyone. I have to go home. My daddy wants me home" she giggled the last part.

Jim smiled. "That's right now hop to it young lady"

Melody gagged. "Ew sis. I don't want to hear that stuff"

"I agree with Lodi!" Delia said laughing.

"Whatever!" Melinda and Jim said at the same time. Jim watched as Melinda got in her red truck and drove off. He sighed and then went back to station.

Melinda was driving home when she saw a car on the side of the rode. She pulled over and got out her car. "Excuse me are you ok?"

"Oh yes thank you for stopping so many people haven't. My I borrow your phone?" A man voice said from under the hood.

"Sure. Are you sure you're ok?" Melinda said searching for her phone in her purse. When she got it she pulled it out and she felt her eyes grow large. It was the same man she saw before, it was then she realized where she saw him before. He was the man from the nightmare she had the one that killed her baby. "Oh I 'm sorry it's dead" she said starting to move backwards to her car.

"Oh Melinda there is no need to be afraid. What am I saying you have every reason to be afraid! People like you are a disgrace to mankind. Your freaks!" He spat as he followed her. His eyes cutting into her.

"Leave me alone" Melinda said. She as right by her car door. She jumped in and slammed the door behind her. She locked the door and searched for her keys. Before she could start the car her window was bust open and a fist landed on the side of her head and she was swallowed into the darkness. The last word that escaped out of her mouth was Jim.

The Father opened the door and got Melinda out of the car. He carried her bridal style and laid her in the back of his SUV. His windows were tinted, so no one would see her. He started his car and drove off

~30 minutes later~  
Jim was at the house he had brought home the Thai food. "MELINDA?" He called. No answer. He was worried something wasn't right he could feel it in his bones. He got hi phone and called her. It went straight to voice mail. He called it a few more times and then called Melody.

"Jim? What's up?" Melody asked. She was walking out the store. She went around the corner to where her car was. She saw a black SUV. She felt something was off about it.

"Melinda I can't find her! I called her like 10 times and it went straight to voicemail!" Jim said as he paced around the house.

"Jim. Calm down ok" Melody said. She was the one that should be panicking. She looked at herself in the reflection of her car. She jumped when a man appeared behind her. He had a towel and he was smirking. She let out a scream.

"MELODY! WHAT'S GOING ON!" He could hear muffled cries and shuffling on the other side of the phone. Then he heard a car door open something getting dropped and then the door slamming. The phone was then picking up someone's heavy breathing. "Hello?" Jim shouted. He was already out the door going to his car.

"Jim? There is no point in searching for them. You'll never find there bodies" the voice said.

"Where are they?" Jim said starting his car.

"Goodbye Jim. I tell Melinda you love her. Oh and saw goodbye to your baby too" Then the phone went dead.

"NOO!" Jim shouted as he started the car. He then called 911 and told him that his sister in law and his wife had been kidnapped.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the long wait people!!!! But here we go with the next chapter!!!!! Oh yeah!!!  
I don't own Ghost Whisperer wish I did but I don't sigh!.**_

Melinda groaned and sat up, well tried to sit up. She was tied to something or something. But she didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to know where she was. She heard a groan, it sounded like hers. "Melody?" She whispered. She then opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a basement, she looked and saw that she was tied to a metal pole. Melody was across from her. "Melody!" she whispered.

"Melinda?" Melody cried.

"I'm right across from you. Open your eyes!" Melinda said.

"No" she whined.

"You have too!"

"Why?" Melody asked.

"Because uhm… we both have to be strong and I need you. Your niece needs you. Please. You're my big sister. You have to be strong" Melinda whispered.

Melody nodded and then opened her eyes. She looked at her twin sitting across from her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I feel fine and so does Savannah."

Melody sighed in happiness. "How about you?"

"Good. You?"

"Yeah just a little drowsy" Melody answered.

"Me too" Melinda said yawning. "How are you going to get out of here?"

"I don't know" Melanie sighed. She then jiggled her hands and went to cry out in happiness. Her hands weren't tied behind her back. She quickly sat up and almost fell back over. "Mel! I'm not tied up!" She whispered.

"Awesome come over and try to untie me!" Melinda whispered back.

Melody got up and went over to her twin sister. She bent over and saw that she was handcuffed. She felt in her hair and brought out her bobby pin. She then started to undo it.

They both jumped when they heard a door open and footsteps.

Melody tried to rush back to where she was before who ever this person was got to .co, but someone grabbed her hair and threw her hard across the basement floor. She screamed as she hit the floor.

"MELODY!" Melinda cried out. She struggled against the cuffs she was in.

"Now now! Both of you calm down. Melinda don't strain yourself it is good for your baby" the man said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Melody said as she rolled on her back.

"Oh you already know the answer to that! I'm what you freaks of nature call the father! But my real name is Gavin Rolling. And what I want is pretty simple. Both of you to die"

Melinda felt a shiver go up and down her spine. "Why?" she croaked.

"It's simple. You both have what I want!" He said. "I always wanted something that made me different from everyone else! Something that make me more powerful than anyone else! But who gets the gifts? The people who don't need them! The rich, the powerful, the beautiful and the loved!" He yelled raising his hand to hit Melinda.

"NO! Don't hit her! Hit me! Please don't hit her!" Melody cried as she sat up.

"Aw now that's what I mean someone to love me!" He said with a sadistic smile. He then smacked Melody hard across the face.

Melinda whimpered and said. "Please. Just let us go. Please"

He laughed and then turned away from them.

Melody went over to her sister and sat close next to her.

"Your ok" Melinda said trying to hug her sister.

"Aw! What a pretty sight to see. Two long lost twins sister find each other at last" Gavin spat.

"What is your problem?" Melanie asked. She braced her self for another slap but nothing came.

"Melinda. I'm going to keep you here until that baby is here. And when she is born I'm going to enjoy killing her and making you both watch. Then killing both of you. Then leaving your bodies for that husband of yours!" He said with a sick smile.

Melinda felt herself pale and a shiver went up and down her spine. She needed Jim; she needed to get out of here before Savannah came.

"I'll bring you both some food later ok?" He said then he turned and went back upstairs.

Melody hugged her sister close. "I'm going to get us out of here! He isn't going to hurt you or Savannah!"

"What about you?" Melinda whispered against her sister's chest.

Melody said nothing as she looked around trying to find a window that they could get out off.

~Jim~  
Jim was pacing around the police station.

"Mr. Clancy. Please calm down"

"Calm down? Calm down. My pregnant wife and her twin sister were kidnapped by some mad serial killer!" Jim said.

"Jim?" A voice called.

He turned and saw Eli and Delia standing by the door. He waved them over.

"Any word?" Eli asked. He was really worried about both Melinda and Melanie.

"Nothing" Jim sighed as he sank into the chair behind him. "Why! I mean how did he get Melinda I told her I would meet her at home! The police still haven't found her car yet" Then something hit him. He groaned and put his hands in on his face. "The baby!"

Delia sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jim. They are going to be ok. All 3 off them are going to be just fine. We are going to find them before that sick freak does anything to hurt them."

Jim placed his hands on his thighs and nodded. "Thanks Delia" He looked at Eli who was taking his place at pacing the floor. "Eli?"

"Yeah?"

But before Jim could say anything the police came back out and went over to the 3 worried adults. "Mr. Clancy?"

"Yes. That's me" Jim said standing along with Delia and Eli.

"We found your wife's car. It was on the side of the road. It seems like someone bust the glass in from the outside. She had the door locked and the keys were waiting to be turned. There were skid marks right in front of her car. There were no witnesses. For either of the abductions. Sorry"

Jim nodded and he didn't know what to say his wife was missing, his missing pregnant wife and his sister in law were both missing with a sick sadistic freak who wanted to kill them! He sent another prayer up to god hoping for a safe return and a sign. Any sign that would help them find them. Eli could hear ghost, so hopefully Melinda or Melody sent a ghost to help them find them.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello people of earth!!!! Sorry for such a long wait but I had school (yucky!!!! Lol) anywho I just realized that I have been jumping back and forth on Melanie's name!!!!1 Sorry but my friend Melody was over when I was writing that part I kept getting messed up!!!! Sooo sorry for the confusion!!! So no I didn't change her name out of no where it is still Melanie!!!  
I don't own Ghost Whisperer!!!! So cool if I did but I don't. Sigh**_

Melanie looked down at her sister. Melinda was sleeping curled up on the dirty mattress that he threw down to them. Melanie was sitting right next to her on this bed holding her head gently rubbing her hair.

"Jim?" Melinda whimpered again her sleep.

Melanie wasn't sure how long they have been in that basement she was beginning to lose count of the days. She just knew it has been more than a week. She had to get Melinda out of here before that baby wanted to come out. She couldn't let anything happen to them. "Don't worry sis. I got your back. I'm going to get us out of here"

Melinda stirred in her sleep and then whimpered again.

Melanie sighed and kept rubbing her sister's head. She heard the door creak open and her pulse began to race.

He came down the stairs humming. When he saw Melinda and Melanie he smirked. He walked over to Melanie and said. "How long before she pops?"

Melanie said nothing. She saw someone behind him, a young women she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Melanie knew she was dead.

"You can see me?"

When Melanie slightly nodded the girl jumped up and down happily. "I knew there were other people out there like me! I had to find you! This son of a bitch killed me earlier today. In cold blood! He said after he got done with me he had 2 more people just like me waiting. So I followed him."

If he wasn't standing right there Melanie would have jumped up and down with happiness.

"Well. I had a pretty long day. I had lots of fun so I'll be back later"

Melanie watched as he went back upstairs. She waited until he was gone and she heard him go up another flight of stairs when she started talking to the ghost. "Oh thank god! I was wondering when a spirit was going to come around here! Ok can you help us? He wants to kill us and my sister's unborn baby"

"Oh no worries I'm going to do everything I can to help you" she asked.

"My boyfriend can hear ghost. So when you find him you can tell him where we are and everything there is about this guy. I'm Melanie and she is Melinda"

"I'm Lily Samuels. Ok where is this boyfriend at?"

"Grandview. Grandview New York" Melanie said then she went on about where he would be. "Where are we?"

"Still in New York. Actually pretty close to Grandview. No worries. I'll have help here soon. I'll be back" Lily said. She then disappeared

Melanie had a hug smile on her face. Before she could wake her sister Melinda stirred and opened her eyes. "Mel guess what!"

"I think I'm having contractions" Melinda gasped.

"What?" Melanie asked in shock. She had been keeping a close eye on her sister and nothing wrong.

"I have been feeling this weird pain for about a day now. I just thought it was the baby kicking but now I think it is contractions" Melinda whispered tears in her eyes. "Oh god. What are we going to do? He is going to kill my baby!"

Melanie heart bear quickened. "No worries. A ghost was here! Here name is Lily Samuels and she just went to Eli for help! We are still in New York and Lily said we are near Grandview"

Melinda's eyes lightened and she smiled. "They are coming for us." She lightly touched her stomach. "No worries they are coming Savannah. Daddy is coming" she whispered. She then whimpered in pain.

"Yeah those sound like contractions." Melanie whispered holding her sisters hand. She then thought to herself. Come on Jim and Eli. We really need you like right now!

~ Grandview~  
Eli, Jim and Delia where all inside the store sitting there waiting for something from the police. It had been almost 2 weeks since Melinda and Melanie were kidnapped.

Jim was sitting at the chair Melinda would always sit at and he felt tears in his eyes. He needed to be with his Melinda, He had to know if she was ok or not. He had to know what was going on with their unborn child.

Eli was standing off to the side just standing there looking and feeling lost. Suddenly his ears started to ring. Like it always did when a ghost was trying to get his attention. "This is not a good time right now" Eli said.

Lily was standing right behind. "Eli? Right?"

"I just told you this isn't a good time right now!" Eli said getting upset.

Jim and Delia both looked at Eli. "A ghost?" Delia asked.

"Yes."

"Talk to her. She might have been sent by Melinda and Melanie" Jim said. He was surprised that he hasn't received anything from a ghost that was sent by Melinda. Hopefully this one knew what was happening.

"Yes! I know where they are! Melanie sent me. Gavin Rolling. Is his name and he killed me earlier. I can tell you how to get to them. They are close by in the country. Come on you have to hurry!"

Eli told them what Lily said.

"Then let's go" Jim said. They rushed out and Eli started driving since he was the only one that could hear the directions. "Uhm Lily? What else can you tell us? Are they ok?" Jim asked into the air.

"I'll go see" Lily said after she told Eli to stay on a certain road for about 10 minutes.

"She is going to go check. When she first got there Melinda was sleeping and Melanie was up." Eli said driving.

About 5 minutes later Lily came back. "Eli!"

Eli jumped and the car turned slightly. "Don't do that! Am I still going to the right way?"

"Yeah you are but listen you have to hurry! Gavin is going to kill Melanie. He is then going to induce Melinda's labor. But what he doesn't know that Melinda has already started having contractions. Since early today" Lily said scared.

Eli told Jim and Delia what Lily had told him.

"Oh god" Jim said clenching his fist together. "How much farther?"

Eli was silent as he listened to Lily. "25 minutes 40 at the most"

"Shouldn't I call the police?" Delia asked.

Jim nodded. He had a feeling they were going to need back up.

~ Melinda~  
Melinda sat up and closed her eyes together holding in her scream of pain. The contractions were coming faster than earlier. When the pain was over she let go of Melanie's hand and looked at her twin. "When are they coming?'

"Lily said they weren't far remember? Mel your contractions are 20 minutes"

"I'm fine until my water breaks. I'm fine until my waters breaks. Please god don't let my water break now" Melinda cried softly.

Melanie wiped the sweat of her sister and looked to the door listening to see if Gavin was going to come down the stairs. She was hoping it wouldn't be to long before they got here. She needed to get Melinda out of here.

Suddenly the door opened and a gun cocked. Someone was coming down the stairs. Gavin turned and looked at the twin smiling. He had a large needle one hand and a gun in the other. "Oh this is wonderful! I won't have to bring on labor. This is just making my job easier!" He said after seeing Melinda.

Melinda got Melanie's hand and held on to it for dear life. "Please don't" she whispered.

"You shouldn't have been born a freak then" Gavin spat. He lifted his gun pointing it at Melanie.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Haha sorry for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger!!!! So yep this story is coming to a close maybe 1 or 2 more chapters!!!! Sigh I feel kinda of sad now!!! Oh yeah sorry for the shortness.**_

Gavin pointed his gun at Melanie.

Melinda's eyes went huge and she screamed out in fake labor pain. She had to distract him; she couldn't let him kill her sister. "Please… Can I have some ice" Melinda panted.

Gavin looked from the two women and smiled. "I have something better for you. This is a very old house."

Melinda and Melanie looked at each confused. This dude was pretty crazy.

Gavin went over and picked up Melinda.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Melanie cried standing and then swaying on her feet.

Gavin smiled as he turned to Melanie. "Come. I'm not going to kill her yet. I want this baby to come out."

Melanie followed Gavin further into the basement. She didn't realize how large the basement was. She looked there were no windows that she could get out off. Where in the hell was Lily?

Gavin brought them into the very back room. It was freezing back there. He placed Melinda on the floor and then got Melanie by her hair and threw her next to her sister.

Melanie landed hard on the ground and whimpered but she quickly sat up and checked on her sister. "What are you doing it's freezing in here?"

"She sad she wanted ice!" Gavin smirked; he then turned and said as he closed the door. "I'll be back down shortly" He then shut the door leaving them in the ice cold room.

Melinda was already shriving. She then screamed out in pain. "Oh god! Lanie it hurts it hurts really bad" She cried.

Melanie got her sisters hand. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know something seems wrong! The baby something is happening." Melinda whispered she was still in pain and then she felt a gush of liquid between her legs. "Did my water just break? Oh please no!" She cried.

Melanie looked down and she paled. "No Uhm Melinda don't panic ok. You're bleeding"

Melinda's eyes widened and she started to silently cry as she held her stomach. "Savannah"

"No worries. You're going to be safe I promise you"

"Promise?" Melinda said.

"Yes, I'm going to get you out of here!" Melanie said.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello people of earth!!!! This is going to be the last chapter in this story!!!! Yeah tears!!!! I have had a lot of time on my hands to type!!!! Sigh kind of sad!!! most of my stories are coming to an end. But no worries i have other stories in the works!!!**_

Eli was driving on the road as fast as he could. He was thankfully the only car on the road.

"How far?" Jim asked.

Eli was silent. "How far?" He asked as soon as Lily appeared.

"Turn left here and it's the first house on the left. Eli you have to hurry! Melinda is so close to having the baby"

"Oh crap!"

"What? Eli there is two people in this car that can hear ghost!" Delia said getting annoyed.

"Melinda is close to having the baby and wait slow down you're talking to fast and I can't read your lips! Ok he is planning on killing them. He locked them in an old ice room. We turn left here and it's the first house after about 15 minutes" Eli said.

Jim was silent. He needed to hurry and get to his wife. She needed him right now to protect her and tell her everything was going to be fine.

~Melinda and Melanie~  
Melinda gripped Melanie's hand and screamed in pain. "Oh god Lanie! It hurts!"

"I got you sweetie! We are ok! Savannah is ok! The pain is going to be over soon" Melanie cooed in her sister's ear.

Melinda nodded and then breathed a sigh of relief when the pain stopped. "They... Are.... 9 minutes apart!" she panted checking her watch. "Oh god! I don't want my baby born here! I don't want Savannah to die here! Oh she warned me to be careful! Lanie what if i can't see that beautiful little girl?"

Melanie didn't know what to say to Melinda. She looked around hoping to see that ghost. She growled she wasn't there. She rubbed Melinda's hair and held her hand. "We are going to get out of here!"

Melinda said nothing she just breathed in and out and rubbed her stomach.

Melanie looked at her sister and then looked around. Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps upstairs, a couple of shouts and then a gun shot. "I think the police are here! And Jim! Melinda? Mel?" Melanie said as she looked at her sister.

Melinda head dropped down and her breathing was shallow. Her bottom lip trembling in the cold room.

"Mel? Mel?" Melanie said shaking her sister

Melinda titled over and her head rested on her sister's lap.

"Shit! HELP HELP!" Melanie screamed she stood and tried to pick up Melinda. That was when she saw the blood was flowing more heavily. "HELP HELP!!! WE'RE DOWN HERE!" She screamed as she heard the footsteps walking towards the door.

~Jim~  
they arrived at the first and pulled silently into the drive way. They all got out of the car.

"Oh Eli! You have to hurry! Melinda she passed out the baby the baby!" The ghost said.

Eli paled and he walked faster. "Come on with have to hurry"

Jim and Delia both nodded and walked faster. They got to the door and opened it. Everyone was holding their breaths not sure of what they would find. No one was in the living or the connected dining room.

"STOP RIGHT THERE OR I WILL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" A voice sang.

Everyone stopped moving and they slowly turned.

"Well Hello! Eli I was just going to get you. I never would have guessed you were a freak like the others! But you are so you have to die too. Jim nice to see you. Delia the same" Gavin said.

"Where is Melinda and Melanie?" Jim snarled.

Gavin smiled and said. "Oh are you upset Jim?"

"Damn right! Where is my wife?"

"Sorry she is kind of tied up right now. I think she is in labor. That baby is coming fast and soon" Gavin started moving towards the basement door. "I think I'll just go check on her. Melanie can be dealt with now. There is no point of her being here"

Eli snarled and said. "Let them go. They have done nothing to you and they have reason to get hurt."

Gavin smirked and said. "Oh they have every reason to get hurt! They have everything! People who love them, beauty AND they get to have special gifts! It's not far! So they should die!" He started to go to the basement when Jim tackled him. The gun went of and everyone stopped moving. Jim rolled off Gavin with blood on his shirt.

"Jim?" Delia whispered going over to him.

"It's not mine" Jim grunted sitting up

Gavin laid on the floor with a bullet wound in is side. He was whimpering but he didn't say anything.

"HELP HELP!" a voice called.

"The basement" Eli said.

They all ran to the stairs.

"HELP!!! HELP!!!! WE'RE DOWN HERE" The voice called again.

Jim opened the door and thy rushed down stairs into the basement.

"Oh my god!" Delia whispered when she saw the basement arrangements for Melinda and Melanie.

"MELINDA!! MELANIE!" Jim called. His voice echoed through the basement.

Melanie heard Jim call her and she smiled and lightly slapped Melinda. "Mel sweeties come on wake up! Jim is here!"

"Jim" Melinda whispered her eyes still closed.

"JIM HURRY!!!!" Melanie cried. "WE'RE ALL THE BACK HERE! THE LAST DOOR!"

Jim heard her and they started moving. He stopped when he heard the sirens. "Oh thank god" he whispered.

They soon got to the last door.

"It's freezing back here" Delia whispered her breath showing.

"MELINDA!"

"Turn the knob left then right then left" Melanie answered

Jim did and he opened the door his heart stopped at the sight in front of him. Melinda was in Melanie's arms bleeding and knocked out. Both of them pale and they looked bloody and bruised and hungry. He got Melinda and held her cold body close to his chest and kissed her forehead. "Mel! Mel bear wake up sweetie" He helped Melanie up.

"Jim. We have to hurry her contractions are 9 minutes apart. She passed out and started bleeding out like 2 minutes ago." Melanie said from Eli's arms.

Eli picked her up easily and they started through the basement. He was kissing her head and whispering things in her ear. "You are going to be ok"

"Melinda? Mel baby please wake up" Jim said as they walked up the stairs and out to the house.

Melanie covered her eyes at the bright light and mouth dropped at the sight in front of her. The police where there along with the ambulance.

"Hand her here sir. She needs to be checked out" A paramedic said.

Eli looked at Melanie and said. "I'm not leaving her."

The paramedic nodded and guided him to a waiting ambulance car.

"My sister! Please help Melinda! She is pregnant" Melanie called.

"No worries we have someone with her already."

Delia was answering questions with the police.

A paramedic was with Jim and Melinda. He wrapped a covering around Melinda and gave her an I.V and started checking everything.

"Mel! Come baby open your eyes!" Jim whispered as he kissed her.

Melinda eyes fluttered and then snapped open as she screamed in pain.

Jim held her hand.

"What hurts?" The paramedic said.

"The baby is coming!" She cried.

Jim looked down and saw the blood. "Shit. Mel you have to stop pushing ok?" He stood and talked to the other paramedic. "The baby is in distress. She can't push" Jim whispered.

"Are you a Doctor?"

"No a paramedic. Jim Clancy"

"oh Sorry I'm new." The paramedic said.

"We have to hurry up and get her to the closet hospital. Now. We don't have to right equipment to deliver this baby" Jim said.

Melinda was listening to her husband. "Jim? Jim what is going on?"

Jim went back over to his wife as the paramedic went to get ready to drive off. "You cant push" H said simply he didn't want to scare her.

"Why? Jim is something wrong with the baby? What is going on? Where is Melanie?" Melinda said freaking out.

Jim put his hand on her forehead and said. "Melinda I need you to calm down as soon as we get to the hospital everything is going to be fine ok? Trust me ok. DO not push. Melanie is in the Ambulance next to us."

Melinda nodded and said. "Ok" She was sweating and panting.

Delia was following behind them in car. She called Ned and told him that they found them and that they were on their way to the hospital. "Love you too" she said as she hung up the phone.

They got to the hospital at a record time and they unloaded Melinda and Melanie.

"Jim! Oh god it hurts so bad! It hurts! I HAVE TO PUSH!" Melinda screamed as she felt the pressure. "Melinda trust me don't" Jim said as they wheeled her into the hospital.

~7 hours later~  
Melanie came out of the hospital room with a large smile on her face. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She went to the waiting room and looked around. She saw Ned and Eli talking off to the side and Delia talking to some women.

Eli looked up and smiled. Melanie stood in front of him she had a bandage wrapped around her wrist and butterfly band aids on her nose and fore head. She also had bruises. "How is she?"

"Melinda is just fine. Come on your in for a surprise" Melanie said with a laugh.

Delia turned and stood at the same time the women did.

The woman walked over to Melanie with a timid smile. "Hi Melanie. I'm Beth Gordon"

Melanie smiled. "I know. I have seen your picture. We can talk later. Mom"

Beth smiled widely and hugged her long lost daughter. "Oh look at me crying. Come on take me to my grand child."

Melanie smiled and motioned for everyone to follow her. They walked into the room and saw Melinda lying in the bed. She looked pale and really tiered but her eyes were shining with happy tears. "Everyone met Savannah- Michelle Dillon Clancy and Stefan Jasper Clancy"

"TWINS!" Delia squealed.

"Yep"

"Good job man" Eli said smacking Jim in the back.

Melinda, Melanie and Delia looked at each other. "Why do dudes do that when they found out about twins? I mean it's just weird" Melanie said sitting down.

"Hey mom" Melinda said softly.

"Oh Melinda they are beautiful. Just prefect" Beth said sitting down next to her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you"

"Are you ok?" Ned asked.

"I am now" Melinda and Melanie said at the same time.

"Where is that guy?" Beth spat. She knew that her daughters had been kidnapped.

"He died. He bleed out after he was shot in the arm" Delia said.

Melinda and Melanie looked at each and then looked around the room.

"Do you see him?" Jim asked gravelly.

"NO" Melinda said.

"Nope I didn't see him either" Melanie said softly

"Why didn't Savannah tell you about Stefan?" Ned asked looking at the two identical babies in Melinda's arms.

"No idea"

"Do you think he can do what Savannah can?" Jim asked.

Melinda looked at her little boy in her arms. He was sleeping peacefully unlike Savannah who was up and just looking around. "Yeah I think so"

"You ready for this? Double the trouble?" Eli joked.

"Oh we sure are!" Melinda laughed.

~ 5 years later~

"Momma! Momma!" a little voice called from the back yard.

Melinda went to the sliding glass door which was now open. She bent down and looked at her beautiful little girl. Savannah looked just like her as did her twin Stefan. "Yes?"

"Stefy! He no sharing the swing! I tell him too but he says I'm not his mommy!" Savannah whined.

"Ok come on let's go talk to Stefan" Melinda said. She then bent down and picked up her 10 month old son Jim. She walked outside and went over to the swing.

Stefan was sitting on the swing talking to someone. "Yeah and my mommy told me that"

"Stefan who are you talking too?" Melinda asked as she came over.

"My friend Destiny. She said she used to live next door" Stefan said pointing at the pale girl standing next to him.

A chill ran down Melinda's back. She knew she was dead. That poor little girl. She bent down and said. "You remember when mommy told you that there is going to be people that you can see and that others can't?"

"Yes. I know Destiny said she passed away a whiles ago" Stefan said.

"Ok." Melinda said. She didn't know what to say now.

"Hello Clancy family" A voice said.

"AUNTIE LANIE!" The twins squealed. They rushed over to their pregnant aunt and hugged her tightly then hugged the 4 year old cousins. (Also twins) Alana and Alaura.

"Hi Auntie Mel" Alana said shyly.

"Hi sweetie." She said switching Jim to her other hip. She hugged her shy niece. "Where is your daddy?" Melinda asked.

"Eli is parking to car" Melanie said walking inside the house. Melinda following close behind.

"Where is my other niece?" Melanie asked. She was talking about 3 year old Reese.

"Reese is not having a very good day today. So she is in time out" Melinda answered.

"OH" Melanie said with a smile. Melanie had 4 kids the same as Melinda. Melanie had married Eli 2 months after Melinda's twins were born. They had Alana, Alaura, Alexander (the same age as Reese) and Elliot. Melinda had Savannah, Stefan, Reese and Jim Jr.

"So is Alex? You know seeing anything?" Melinda asked sitting down putting Elliot in her lap and handing JJ to her twin. Elliot was 9 months old.

"I think so. You know how quite he is but whenever Alana and Alaua see one he is always looking too" Melanie said kissing her nephew's head. "Where is Jim?"

"Work" Melinda said. "He should be here later around 4" Jim was a Doctor now and worked crazy shifts.

"What about Reese?"

"Yeah she is. You know Reese. She is always out and about. In the store she was talking with one" Melinda said running her and through her head. It was crazy 4 kids in 5 years but she wouldn't change it for anything. She was really and truly happy. She loved all her kids even though were a handful.

"I knew my little Reese could." Melanie said with a smile. She knew all her kids would. She could see and hear ghost and her husband could hear them. She was in deep love Eli and she loved her kids with her soul. She finally had the family she always wanted and that made her life just fill worth it and awesome. She looked out the window and said. "Uhm did you tell them about that little girl?"

"Yep. Well actually Stefan and Savannah already knew. Her name is Destiny she lived next door. REESE! You can came down now"

little feet came pounding down the stairs and a little head came over to them. She had a head full of dark brown hair and she had her father's eyes. "I'ma sorry momma" She whispered tears in her eyes.

Melinda hugged her youngest daughter and kissed her. "Its ok sweetie you can go play"

Reese smiled and hugged her mother and then her auntie. She skipped outside and squealed. "Hi Alana, Alaura, Alex, Stefy, Sava, Destiny!"

"Yeah she can see them" Melanie and Melinda said at the same time laughing.

"Melinda looked who I found creeping around" Eli said walking inside the front door.

The twins both turned and saw Ned and Delia.

"I'm glad you guys could come!" Melinda said smiling.

"Sure thing. I'm happy to get out of study" Ned said smiling hugging both women

Delia rolled her eyes playfully and kissed the babies on the head. "Hey you two! How is everything going?"

"Wonderfully" Melinda and Melanie said at the same time laughing. Because it was true everything was going wonderfully.

THE END!!!!


End file.
